


and you feel like the ocean

by dizzyondreams



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, gratuitous beach fic, whats up with how their names are spelt in the ship tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyondreams/pseuds/dizzyondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean’s car pulled up outside Eren’s house at 2am sharp, and by 2:30 Eren was pressing him against it for a welcome-back kiss. His skin was warm under his fingers, as if he was still holding lingering heat from the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you feel like the ocean

Jean’s car pulled up outside Eren’s house at 2am sharp, and by 2:30 Eren was pressing him against it for a welcome-back kiss. His skin was warm under his fingers, as if he was still holding lingering heat from the day, and Eren punched him once in the chest, light, teasing, before stretching to kiss along Jean’s jaw.

“Where’re we gonna go?” He murmured, breath fanning across the pale skin of Jean’s neck. The silence of the night swallowed his words and he tipped his head back to look at Jean, silhouetted against the light-polluted sky. “When did you get taller than me?”

Jean laughed, “I’ve always been taller than you,” and his hands snaked under the hem of Eren’s t-shirt, callused fingers smoothing over the juts of Eren’s hips and coming to rest just below his ribcage. “Let’s go to the beach.” His voice was different than Eren remembered, or maybe absence had made him forget. The thought unnerved him, and he pressed himself closer to the solid comfort of Jean’s body, just to remind himself.

Jean’s hair was a little longer, lightened by the sun and curling over his forehead. His nose was red from sunburn, and the way he stood was different, looser, lazier. But the same sturdy, reliable hands were resting on Eren’s waist, squeezing gently.

“Okay, let’s go.” Eren said after a moment of velvet silence, and glanced back at the blank, dark windows of his house before getting into Jean’s worn out car. “So when did you get back?” Eren asked the darkness and the sporadic glimpses of Jean’s face as they drove under streetlamps. He looked sallow and tired, the corners of his mouth twitching up in a smile that was so fond that Eren had to look away in exasperation. Sentimental idiot, he loved shit like this. Midnight drives and reunions, all that crap.

“A couple of hours ago.” Suddenly the bags under Jean’s eyes and the way the whole car smelt of coffee and cigarettes made complete sense, and Eren scowled at him.

“Are you stupid or something?” He pulled his knees to his chest, and for once Jean didn’t yell at him for dirtying the seats with his shoes.

The corner of Jean’s mouth twitched up again, and his hands flexed on the steering wheel. “Probably.”

“You should’ve got some sleep, I could’ve waited.” Eren said, picking at a stray thread on the frayed knee of his jeans. He shot a glance across at Jean. He wanted to kiss him again, he wanted to make up for all the time they’d missed.

“Probably.” Jean said again, his tone soft. Eren wondered if aliens had replaced the Jean who had left for India two whole months ago for a split second, before Jean followed that comment up with, “Except you’re the most impatient asshole I’ve ever met, so that would’ve been impossible.”

Eren leaned over to smack Jean in the shoulder, but only because it was expected. Deep down he was pleased that Jean hadn’t actually been replaced by some sappy pod person. “You’re the asshole.” He muttered, and wondered when exactly that had started sounding fond and tender.

They make it to the beach just as dawn broke, streaking the sky pastel pink and orange-yellow. Hand in hand, they left the car by the side of the road and walked down into the dunes. Jean told Eren about India, sounding wrecked but happy and Eren’s heart swelled when he realised how much he’d missed him.

“You should come with me next time.” Jean said, interrupting Eren’s thoughts. “Here?” He motioned towards a small dip between two dunes, and Eren nodded.

“I’m too scared of needles.” Eren said, watching Jean lay out the blanket he’d had tucked under his arm, before tipping his face up to look at the brightening sky. _I’m too scared of thinking about the future_ , he thought.

“They’re not too bad.” Jean shrugged it off, and patted the blanket next to where he had stretched himself out. Eren curled into his side, pillowing his head on Jean’s bicep and watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. His t-shirt had rode up slightly and showed a tempting strip of pale skin. Eren reached out and slid his hand over it, smiling at Jean’s content hum.

“Can’t believe you were in India for so long and didn’t catch a tan.” Eren murmured, watching his darker fingers splay out against the pale skin of Jean’s stomach. The dawn light washed everything in a light golden glow, and Eren liked how the contrast between their skin tones looked.

“I just burnt.” Jean grumbled, pressing his face into Eren’s hair. He could feel him smiling and smiled to himself as well. Sometimes it was nice to just…be nice. “I was the laughing stock of the group.”

“You’re always the laughing stock.” Eren said fondly. The white noise of the ocean combined with his tiredness was threatening to send him to sleep. He could only imagine how Jean felt. “You tired?”

“Nah.” They listened to the waves for a while as the skin lightened above them. “I wonder what time it is.” When Eren raised his head, he could see Jean’s eyelids drooping with exhaustion. 

“Four, maybe.” Eren tugged at the collar of Jean’s t-shirt. “Take this off.”

Jean’s chest was smooth and unmarked, a little bit pink still from his sunburn. When Eren bent to press a kiss to his stomach, Jean sighed and stretched, muscles tensing attractively for a second before he relaxed back into the sand. “You’re unfair.” He murmured, half-lidded eyes watching Eren as he bit a mark into the still-tender skin of Jean’s chest. “Great.” Jean exhaled. “Right on the sunburn.”

“Shut up.” Eren murmured against his skin, mouth dropping lower as he left marks littered across Jean’s chest and stomach. He dragged his tongue over Jean’s nipple, and smirked when his breath hitched in his chest.

“Didn’t know you got so _territorial_.” Jean said lazily, stretching his arms above his head and letting them lie there against the cool sand. Eren kneeled, staring down at Jean‘s supine form, gold in the light of the rising sun. The marks he’d left, pink as a blush, promising to darken into reddish purple bruises.

“You’ve been gone for two months.” Eren shot back, resting his hands on Jean’s knees and sliding down over his inner thighs, nails rasping against denim. “What do you expect?” 

“Right now?” Jean muttered tiredly when Eren’s hands went to the fly of his jeans. “Right _here?_ “

Eren nodded and pressed a kiss to the skin just above Jean’s underwear. “Right here, right now.”

“Fine.” Jean muttered, arching his back off the blanket a little so he could get into a more comfortable position. His eyes fluttered shut and he yawned widely, setting Eren off too. “But if I fall asleep, don’t blame me.”

“You didn’t have to come pick me up literally the moment your flight touched down.” Eren grumbled, hooking a finger in Jean’s belt loops to pull him closer to him.

Jean hummed and closed his eyes, a content expression on his face. “Yes I did.”

For a moment there was only the sound of the tide and the dune grass stirring in the breeze, then Eren snorted and undid the button of Jean’s trousers, pleased to find him already half-hard through his boxers.

Eren’s eyes were gritty and sore from tiredness, but the way Jean arched into the touch of his hand, the way his eyes fluttered shut and his mouth dropped open, made it worthwhile.

Touching Jean after such a long time apart felt like their first time all over again. Eren half-expected Jean to react differently, but he still moaned when Eren pressed his thumb against the head of his cock and jerked him slowly, just like always. When Eren bent to swipe his tongue over him, he tasted familiar, and his hands carded through Eren’s hair comfortably. 

“ _Eren_.” He murmured lazily, his movements slow and languid with exhaustion. When Eren looked up at him through his lashes, Jean was propped up on one elbow and looking at Eren with a heated gaze. His chest was flushed pink, from arousal or from sunburn, Eren couldn’t tell. There was sand on one side of his face, as if he’d pressed it into the ground, and Eren trailed his hand over sleek abdominal muscles to feel his warmth.

The air smelt like salt and sand and Jean, and Eren’s fingers traced intricate patterns into the soft skin of Jean’s inner thighs. To Eren’s ears, Jean’s gasps sounded as familiar and comforting as the waves crashing against the sand. When he came, his hips arched into Eren’s mouth, lazy and relaxed, as he pressed his forearm over his eyes and moaned. Eren stroked him until he shied away from his touch, lips twisting in a leisurely smile as he tugged Eren closer by the collar of his t-shirt. They kissed briefly, a quick press of tongues and lips, before Jean’s hand was snaking down the front of Eren’s jeans and into his underwear. Eren sat back on his haunches and watched him, grimacing at the gritty feel of sand crunching between his teeth as he let out a gasping moan when Jean pressed a kiss to his stomach and pulled his cock free from his underwear.

“Missed this.” Jean murmured against Eren’s skin, setting a fast pace around Eren’s cock, and Eren would have rolled his eyes - _sentimental loser_ \- if he hadn’t been too busy gripping on to Jean’s shoulders and rocking his hips forward into the tight, hot grip of Jean’s fist.

He could still taste Jean in his mouth when he swallowed, and Jean was pressing sharp, biting kisses to his stomach as his hand worked over Eren, bringing him closer and closer until he came with a bitten-off cry as sparks pooled warm in his stomach and the sea crashed in his ears. He sagged in Jean’s grip, crowding close to him until Jean fisted his hand in the back of Eren’s shirt and pulled him down to lie on his chest. Eren could hear the fast beat of Jean’s heart, and closed his eyes to enjoy the post-orgasm languor that weighed down his limbs and made his eyelids droop.

“I really missed you.” He mumbled, eyes still closed. Jean hummed in response, and after a moment his hand went slack against Eren. Sighing, Eren tugged their clothes back into some semblance of order before stretching out on his back and dragging Jean close to pillow his head on Eren’s chest. “God, I fucking missed you.” He said quietly, carding his fingers through Jean’s hair and face tipped up to the pink-streaked sky.

\--------

When Eren woke, Jean was a warm weight splayed across his back and there was a cool breeze bringing the smell of salt and seaweed with it. He rolled over onto his side, moving Jean off him as he did so. He stretched, groaning as his tense muscles protested.

“Jean.” He said quietly, curling into himself and reaching out to shove Jean awake. “Wake up, you’re burning.”

It must be midday, which meant they’d slept through the whole morning. The sun was beating down harshly, the sort of hot which you could smell. It made Eren think of burning his feet on hot sand and the sticky feel of ice-cream melting between his fingers. He nudged Jean again, admiring how his touch left a white mark on Jean’s skin that quickly reddened again. “Jean, seriously.” It was almost funny, the amount of pain Jean was going to be in when he woke up, if it wasn’t for the fact that Eren was going to have to listen to him complain until it went away. “I can’t believe you didn’t put your shirt back on.” Eren grumbled, giving Jean a shake that made him start.

“Wh?” He mumbled groggily. He propped himself up on his elbows and winced. “What.” He said, voice thick with sleep. “What’s going on.”

“You were born too white to function.” Eren told him earnestly, shuffling up next to him until they were shoulder to shoulder and he could feel the heat radiating from Jean’s burnt skin. The marks he’d left had turned purple, and Eren pressed his fingers to one just below Jean’s sternum, making him suck in a breath and smack his hand away.

“Hurts.” He said, running a hand over his face before cupping the back of Eren’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. Eren’s tongue grazed Jean’s lower lip, catching the taste of sea salt, before Jean’s lips parted and Eren could kiss him properly. “Wow, I am burning alive.” Jean mumbled, pushing Eren away but keeping his hand wrapped around Eren’s bicep. He looked at Eren for a long moment, eyes roving over Eren’s face, before pulling him close with a wince. “What did you do with yourself whilst I was away?” Jean asked quietly, and Eren grinned against the hot skin of his shoulder, eyes crinkling up against the brightness of the afternoon sun.

“I waited for you on my widows walk, what else did you think I was doing?” He teased, pressing a kiss to Jean’s shoulder and shuffling back a little. Jean’s hands dropped into his lap and Eren reached for one, fingertips lightly running over the broad span of his hands, his big knuckles and blunt fingers. They were callused exactly like Eren remembered, and the round scars on each knuckle were still there from when Jean had punched a wall over something Eren had said. Eren smiled to himself. 

“Were you okay, though?” Jean pressed, still in that state between sleep and wakefulness where he was soft and sweet. He scratched his stomach, and grimaced a moment after as his burn flared up. 

“I was fine.” Eren said. “You know, I do know other people apart from you.” He said it blithely, not looking up at Jean in case he saw how much Eren had wallowed in his loneliness in his absence. 

“I guess so.” Jean’s tone was considering, and when Eren glanced up, he was staring at his hand caught between two of Eren’s own. Eren cleared his throat.

“Wanna go for a swim?”

Jean nodded, “Yeah,” and let himself be pulled to his feet by Eren, who was feeling sticky and sweaty and in need of the cold freshness of the sea. He stumbled when he got to his feet, and looped an arm around Eren’s shoulders to steady himself. “I’m really glad I’m home.” He mumbled, and pressed a kiss to Eren’s temple.

Eren nodded, eyes scanning the horizon so Jean couldn’t see the expression in his eyes. “Me too.” He said, and hoped Jean didn’t notice the way his voice caught. “C’mon, let’s swim.”

“Yeah.” Jean said, and followed Eren to the waters edge, hand in hand as their feet sunk into the soft, damp sand.

**Author's Note:**

> i live near the sea and when i miss it i write my sons going to the beach sorry sorry i hope you enjoy this ily


End file.
